happily ever after dreams that wont come true
by indiangal
Summary: she loved him. he never knew, they were best friends. now he's getting married what can she do?(ss)
1. Default Chapter

Stars twinkling, beneath the milky twilight, two souls sat………….

"life's not always chocolates and candies" a girl explained.

"what do you mean?" a boy asked.

"I mean life has its own trials and tribulations. Something's gotta give" she said.

"I know but I just cant get over her" the boy said, a little sadly.

"li, if she doesn't love you then its her bad luck not yours," she stood up "now c'mon, I don't wanna see this long face of yours"

"kinomoto, thank you" he stood up and hugged her.

"I'll be there by your side whenever you need me" she said.

"and you can always vouch for me" he said.

They broke away from the embrace….

Several yrs. Later…

The boy grew up to be Syaoran Li, hong kong's leading businessman and he was the best bachelor until his engagement with christen was publicly announced……..

The girl is now Sakura Kinomoto, the public relations manager of Li corporations.

They were best friends from …… say forever. Sakura loved Syaoran but she never confessed. She believed that true love was unconditional. And she did cover her feelings very smartly, only her best friend Tomoyo knew about this.

There was no one in her heart except him and for his sake she even decided to indulge in her love's wedding……..the wedding that was heart-breaking for her; the wedding that shattered her happily ever after fairy tale dreams even though she wont admit that she dreamed of having him………..


	2. heart to heart

Chapter 2: heart-to-heart

Café in Hong Kong where Tomoyo and sakura were sitting………..

"Sakura, I think you should tell him" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"What??" sakura demanded, although politely.

"That you love him" Tomoyo said in a whispering tone.

"No Tomoyo, no. I am not supposed to do this"

"You mean that you are not supposed to tell him that you love him, care for him, and have a crush on him from the very first day you came to know the meaning of love"

"I am not supposed to ruin his marriage, to ruin our friendship"

"Sakura, grow up for god's sake. Just try to picture you and him together. Maybe he loves you too."

"He loves christen. I know him; I have seen the look in his eyes. Don't you get it they look so so ….. 'made for each other'" tears began to stain her eyes.

"Sakura, listen to me once"

"We are not having any talk on this subject again and you wont tell li about this" sakura replied gaining her composure and wiping her tears

"Fine! Suit yourself. I can keep this secret but will you be able to hide your love?"

"I ……..I'll have to" sakura said deciding "I'll have to"

flashback

On a street

"Hey sakura!" Syaoran called out from behind her.

"Hey! Why are you in such a hurry?" sakura eyed Syaoran who was panting heavily.

"I love you" he said.

"Really!!!!" she exclaimed. Her dreams, they were coming true. She began to picture herself with him.

"Do you think I'll be able to tell her?"

"Her??" she questioned.

"Ya christen, I am really scared sakura. I don't know she will say yes or no"

"Ohh" she replied back. Her dreams were now shattered. But she is happy, her love has found love. If not her, then somebody else….like Christen….yes she was perfect for li.

"Syaoran go tell her now" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Do you think I should?" he asked.

"Of course now go, c'mon tell her"

"Ok I am going"

And he went away……...leaving sakura. Yet she was happy, happy for him. She knew christen very well, she was the one for him. But the hopes were shattered. From a few days, she was planning to confess her love. But now all was gone, hopes crashed down and tears starting streaming down her cheeks. She decided to move on…………..

end of flash back

Sorry I can't give you really long chapters coz I haven't really worked on the plot but I promise to give quicker updates. So plz review


	3. drowning in love

Chapter 3: Drowning in love.  
  
Sakura's apartment.....  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Sakura picked the phone. (I'm including only sakura's part of phone  
chat)  
  
"Hello"  
"Hey, li"  
"Dance, you mean ball dance party"  
"Ummmm ok I'll be there"  
"Are Tomoyo and Eriol invited?"  
"It's ok then"  
  
She put down the phone. She dressed up for her office and left.  
  
She met Tomoyo at lunch at a restaurant...........  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, are you coming to that ball dance party?" she asked her  
sipping coffee.  
  
"Ya with Eriol" she said.  
  
"Oh so he asked you out, huh?"  
  
"Ya.....it feels great that finally he asked me"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Did you pick out any outfit, sakura?"  
  
"Ummmm....no, do I need to?"  
  
"I had this blue color, sparkling evening dress. Its ankle length and  
it's made up of silk." Tomoyo suggested, exclaiming with eagerness.  
  
"That sounds nice" sakura replied.  
  
"And you know its skirt has got these drapes. It's just perfect."  
  
"Ok I will take it Tomoyo" she said. "I have to go now"  
  
At the ball dance party.......  
  
Sakura stood around a corner, her eyes scanning for Syaoran, Tomoyo and  
Eriol.  
  
Syaoran walked up to her......  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hi" she exclaimed.  
  
"Christen is not here till now....so can I ask you for a dance."  
  
Those words kind of hurt her. But still she accepted this offer.  
  
"Sure".  
  
They waltzed on the dance floor with the other couples eager to dance.  
The band played "drowning" (backstreet boys).  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
  
you know you're not  
  
You know you got the power to make me weak inside  
  
And girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's ok  
  
Cause you are my survival  
  
Now hear me say...  
  
His hand on her back. her hands around his neck. Their bodies danced to  
the tune.  
  
I can't imagine life without your love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
'Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
  
maybe not  
  
because I have known the safety of floating freely in your arms  
  
I don't need another lifeline  
  
it's not for me  
  
Cause only you can save me  
  
Oh, can't you see  
  
He swung her around, pulled her back. In one moment, sakura felt the joy  
of 1000 lives. They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
I can't imagine life without your love  
  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
Don't seem like long enough, yeah  
  
Cause every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
And every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
Cause you're the air that I breathe  
  
Sakura couldn't help but think he was driving her crazy; he was drowning  
her in his love. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
And every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
She could feel the intensity, the love and the passion. She decided to  
tell him, to confess.  
  
Whoa,  
  
Got me drowning  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me drowning in.... your love  
  
She looked into her eyes and spoke.  
  
"Syaoran, I ...."  
  
"Hey christen's here" he exclaimed his eyes on christen who just entered  
and was waving her hand to him.  
  
Syaoran left sakura and walked up to christen. Sakura stood in trance.  
What was I doing? Oh god! He's not meant for me. He's meant for  
christen. Christen and Syaoran, so meant for each other. And you were  
going to ruin it. When will you understand sakura? When?, she mused. A  
tear was about to escape her eyes.  
  
She quickly left the party.  
  
Wandering through empty streets, she had no clue of what she was doing.  
Tears trailed down her cheeks. It had begun to rain now. She entered a  
park and sat down on a wooden bench. She buried her head in her hands.  
  
Why god, why did you make me fall in love?  
Why so much agony?  
Why do I love him?  
Why?  
  
Please review. "Drowning" by backstreet boys. 


	4. wedding planner

Thanks for all your reviews!

Chapter 4: wedding planner

Monday

Li corp. office

General meeting room

Sakura knocked on the glass doors of the meeting room.

"Li, you called me?" she asked.

"oh ya, come in"

She entered the room, Syaoran was rummaging through papers. He wore his reading glasses. _He looks so cute_, _wait a minute what am I thinking_ sakura shook her head.

"So what's the matter?" she asked settling on a chair beside him.

"Can you do me one favor?" he said.

"Sure" she replied.

"I want you to oversee my wedding arrangements" he stated.

"When is the wedding?"

"It's in a week"

"Li, I ….ummmm" she couldn't face the fact of planning his wedding. "What if christen objects to it or or….i don't even know how to handle these things"

He took her hands into his, which caused her to tremble a little. "I am sure you can do it, christen was very happy with this idea, she needs some help herself"

He gave that pleading look which sakura could never say 'no' to.

"Ok" she said.

He withdrew his hand.

"I must be going" he said as he stood up and left.

Sakura buried her head in her hands.

What am I supposed to do? Plan the wedding of the one I love. Great!

Eriol walked in, noticing sakura in her current position.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"huh." Sakura jerked back in her chair and looked at Eriol. "Oh it's nothing, li just asked me to oversee his wedding"

"It must be hard for you" he sat near her.

"What do you mean?" _did Tomoyo tell him about our secret. I am going to kill her_

"Tomoyo didn't tell me. I am observant enough to notice it"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she stated firmly.

"C'mon sakura, I know that you love Syaoran" he said in a no-nonsense manner.

Sakura was left speechless.

"Promise me you won't tell this to anyone" she was nervous.

"I won't but will you be able to hide your sorrows." He said.

"I don't know. Seriously, I don't know" she brushed back her hairs.

"Sakura, I say you do the planning and all of the wedding real fast. And try to go back to Japan before the scheduled date."

"…but li won't let me go"

"Well then we will have to create an emergency situation."

"Ya..." she sighed. "you're right."

"It's the best way….."

"To prevent an emotional outburst" she completed his sentence.

"Thanks, Eriol" she gave him a hug.

Christen was walking through the aisle when she took a look at the two figures in the meeting room.

Syaoran came across her. "What you're looking at?"

"Sakura and Eriol" she pointed to the two hugging figures. "They look cute"

"Ya whatever" he replied with no enthusiasm. Somehow he couldn't stand the fact of Sakura being with someone else.

Review please.


	5. a week left

I'm so sorry that I am giving such late updates. Things have been so hectic, my exams have finished today itself, and I thought I'll give an update.

Chapter 4: a week left

"hello?" sakura said on her phone. It was morning and she had just received a phone call.

"oh hi sakura, this is christen"

"oh ya, hi, what's up"

"just wanted to tell you that the try outs for bridesmaid dress is today, at 12:00"

"I'll be there christen"

"and bring Tomoyo, too"

"sure"

"bye, I'll meet you at 12"

"bye"

_bridesmaid…..this word pinched…more than anyone could imagine. I wish he could be mine….stop dreaming, sakura…he's not yours, he's not supposed to be yours. When will you understand? He loves her and she loves him. You're supposed to be happy for them. for his sake……_

ring! Ring!

_Who is it now?_

"hello"

"syaoran here"

"hey!" he always brought a smile on her face.

"sakura, can you meet me at 5?"

"sure, what's the occasion?"

"I have to buy a gift for christen"

the smile was wiped of her face.

"ok, Syaoran, I'll meet you at 5"

"thanks, bye"

"bye"

………

at 12:00, both Tomoyo and sakura had arrived at christen's designer's shop. Sakura had earlier informed Tomoyo about the 'try-outs'.

"sakura, I know I've told you this several times but, there is still time. You can tell him"

"I'm not talking about this Tomoyo, please don't bring this topic again" sakura was interrupted when christen met them.

"hi, I'm glad you arrived on time. Let's go. I'm so excited" indeed christen had a smile plastered on her face.

Sakura managed to put a small smile on her face. _You are so lucky, christen……so lucky…_

For sakura and Tomoyo, trying the dress was just a minute's play. Christen wanted a special dress for her big day, and she was trying on new dress and checking herself in the mirror with occasional suggestions from her designer, Tara.

Sakura saw beautiful wedding gowns showcased in the shop and went forward to check one of them.

It was strapless gown with intricate embroidery on its bodice. It was simple, yet its simplicity made it outstanding.

She held the gown in front of her and checked herself in the mirror adjacent to her.

Suddenly, all the lights went dim and sakura saw herself wearing the gown.

And Syaoran materialized out of nowhere. He went up to her.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley. _

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass. _

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. _

_You wear those shoes _

_and I will wear that dress._

He put his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Their eyes met….

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor. _

_Lift your open hand. _

"you look beautiful" he whispered to her and leaned forward.

_Strike up the band _

_and make the fireflies dance, _

_silver moon's sparkling. _

_So kiss me. _

And kissed her…….

No words could describe the immense pleasure sakura was feeling.

"sakura, sakura!"

the lights were normal again. And he was gone….

"oh ya" sakura snapped out of her dreams. _Why does it feel so good? Why can't I forget you……_

……………………………

I know this is very small but I'll give you an update by Monday.


	6. gleam of love

I'm extremely sorry that I couldn't update earlier. But ninth is so hectic. I'm finished with my finals and now I am determined to finish this story in a fortnight.

**Gleam of love**

It was 5 and she steered her car in front of li corp. HQ in Hong Kong.

Although as a secret lover, it hurt her immensely to watch her love marrying someone else. She wished they weren't best friends so she could have proposed without risking her friendship, which she treasured more than life.

And now she was going to leave it all and return to her hometown, tomoeda, away from him, away from this life of hectic, busy schedules, glamorous parties, away from aunt Yelan who had become a motherly figure, away from tomoyo, away from her second family- the Li's, hiragizawa, daidouji, and christen who was obviously luckier than her.

As soon as she alighted from her car, she noticed Syaoran smirking at her, standing in the parking lot.

She cocked her eyebrow.

"You are late by one minute." He stated.

"I don't care" she said, taking the challenge for a verbal competition.

"Miss Kinomoto, as an employee of the company, it's your duty to respect, accept and follow my opinions, my orders."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you'll be given punishment."

"And if I runaway to escape punishment?" she said with an answer-that look.

Suddenly, his face grew serious.

"You won't do that, would you?"

"I can, of course, I can" she stated and turned towards her car.

"Hey sakura, I was just joking, c'mon you won't leave?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

As if the touch of his hand at her wrist and the subsequent action wasn't enough, when she turned around, his eyes were fixed on her with a desperate, apologetic and fearful look in them.

"Syaoran? Why are you so worried?" she asked in weak tones, overcoming the emotionality.

He left her wrist.

"I…i..."

_sakura what's making him so frantic? Is it that I said I can leave? Oh, Syaoran…I'd die if I leave you but I'll have to. I won't be able to stand and see you and christen live happily ever after. I'm just a friend and you have christen for yourself. I'm sure I won't be missed. I wish I'd be missed but I don't want to be hopelessly hopeful. Don't want to dream because I know the broken shards of my dream would pinch me._

_Syaoran what just happened to me? But the thought of sakura leaving, it just...just didn't seem right for a moment._

"Syaoran, we were supposed to do some shopping?" sakura waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go"

……………..

"Mom said that this shop is best for jewellery" Syaoran said while entering the parking lot for de beers showroom.

"Aunt Yelan has the best choice in the world" sakura stated.

"Mama's pet" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Syaoran, stop it."

"What? Mama's pet?"

"You don't know how much she means to me. If it wasn't for her, I'd have never known what motherly love meant"

"Hey I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Sakura smiled. They got out of car and entered the showroom

"One more thing"

"Now what" sakura said.

"I noticed that you are getting emotional day by day" Syaoran said as they both reached the second level.

I_sakura oh god, just hope he wont notice anything. Oh sakura, can't you keep yourself in check? What if he gets to know about my plan? He'll never let me leave and then you'll have to watch christen walk down the aisle. That is okay, but what do I say to him now?_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

Sakura looked up at the saleslady who, as usual, had a smile plastered on her face. She thanked her silently.

"We are looking for a diamond set" Syaoran answered.

"Oh sure sir." She said and then guided them to a room filled with jewellery sets of intricate patters which perhaps, raked in thousands and hundreds of dollars.

As the sales lady begin to show them various designs, sakura's mind drifted off to a diamond set with a chain of small floral patterns.

Seeing that Syaoran was busy, she took the liberty of walking up to its display case and admiring it.

Meanwhile, syaoran's gaze drifted off to his side. Not seeing sakura there, he looked around and found her admiring that necklace. He walked up to her.

"Beautiful" he heard her murmur.

Seeing his reflection on the glass of display case, she came out of reverie and said "oh, sorry"

"Sakura, I can't decide on anything, help me out, naa" Syaoran said.

They went back to their saleslady, who perhaps had not noticed that they both had wandered about the room.

Finally choosing a diamond set with intricate designs and colour stones, Syaoran ordered it.

Sakura and Syaoran had just reached the parking lot, when Syaoran said "oh god, I forgot my key up there."

"Syaoran" sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just wait here and I'll be back in a minute" Syaoran ran back to the showroom.

Sakura walked over to the car and noticed a key dangling from its lock. _ If the key is here, then why did Syaoran say he's forgot his keys_

………………

The next day….

Another day at work

Sakura entered her office and responded with a smile whenever someone said "good morning"

She was enjoying everyday at her work and carving happy memories in her mind because she knew in less than a week, she is going to leave this place forever.

She opened the door to her cabin.

Sitting down on her chair as she reached out for her files, she noticed a blue box on her table, wrapped with ribbons.

Carefully unwrapping the ribbons, she opened the box to reveal a necklace. The necklace she had so admired in the de beers shop was right before her eyes.

_Syaoran_

The thought brought a smile to her face, tears to her eyes….

That's all for today.

Its 2340 hrs and I'm feeling damn sleepy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	7. jealousy here and there

Another update! Now, I think I can really live up to my promises.

**Jealousy here and there**

_Syaoran_

"Oh my god, oh my god" was all she could say.

She put the necklace round her neck and walked over to the mirror of her attached restroom. Gently caressing and feeling the floral pattern, she admired herself.

And suddenly Syaoran materialized out of nowhere, she could see his reflection in the mirror. He was standing behind her and saying-

"You look beautiful sakura, and do you know why I have gifted you this necklace?"

She shook her head in confusion.

"Because I love you more than anything in this world"

A smile found its way to her face and she was elated. Just as she turned around, he disappeared.

_It was an illusion, just an illusion. Oh what have I gotten myself into? Why don't I understand? Its christen who he's gonna marry, not me. It's her whom he loves with his heart and not me. Not me. _

And she broke down.

Sitting down on the floor with her arms around her curled up legs, she cried.

Until…

Someone knocked on the door.

Sakura quickly stood up alarmed. She hurriedly wiped her tears and straightened her suit.

Thinking it was Syaoran; she put a smile on her face and exited the restroom.

But it was Eriol who had knocked at her door and not Syaoran.

"Hey sakura"

"Oh Eriol, it's you" sakura said heaving a sigh of relief.

"I checked it a minute ago, yes I am Eriol. At least, that's what the receptionist addressed me as" he chuckled.

"Stop kidding" sakura replied. "What about my transfer?"

"Oh yes, that's finalised."

"And there's no way that Syaoran will come to know of it, right?"

"Yes you are" Eriol said. "Sakura, one last time, are you ready to leave all this?"

Sakura just nodded feebly and her eyes sparkled with uncried tears.

With a weakened voice she said. "If I don't, then I'll be worse off. I'll have to lie to those who are my nearest, dearest ones. I cant-I don't want to that. I just want to…leave…let him live his….."

Eriol reached out for her and carefully patted her back. Her hand was in his hands.

"He loves someone else. I don't have any right to interfere and disrupt his marriage….a new beginning…" she completed her words.

Raising her head so that their eyes met, she smiled.

This lasted a moment, and was broken up by a "coughing" voice.

Sakura's hand immediately slipped out of eriol's hands.

She looked up and saw Syaoran.

_Syaoran Eriol and sakura? No way_

_That's what you saw –another voice in his head said._

_What you see is not necessarily true. But wait, why am I debating on sakura? I mean she's just a friend, she has her own life._

_Just a friend?_

"I'll see you later, sakura" Eriol got up to leave.

Waving goodbye to both of them, he exits.

"So Mr. Syaoran li gifts his best friend a beautiful floral necklace." She cocked her eyebrow "what favour do you want?"

"Oh c'mon sakura, I don't give you gifts for doing favours" he said.

"Honestly, Syaoran?"

"Yes, it's a token of friendship. Whenever you see those flowers, you'll remember all the times you've spent with me. You are the flower adorning the garland of my life" he smiled.

Sakura was wide-eyed. "Syaoran and poetry? Something's gotten into you. First gifts and compliments? What's up with you?"

"Well I just realized someone's worth" he smiled handing her over a couple of files. "New plans for publicity. Go through them"

"Ok"

He turned around and he was just about to leave, when he turned around again to face sakura and said "sakura, I was thinking that you can head our Hong Kong publicity plan 2005?"

sakura _Hong Kong project? Oh no…now what should I say. I won't be here…_

"I'll think about it" she replied.

"Cool" he said and exited.

….

At the li mansion

Sakura and christen were invited for a lunch. Christen had already reached and Syaoran accompanied sakura.

When Syaoran and Sakura entered, the whole family was already sitted on the dining table with christen.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Li" sakura greeted Yelan.

"Good morning child" Yelan responded.

Wei pulled out a chair for sakura to sit in.

"Is it some occasion that you've worn such a beautiful necklace" Yelan admired the floral necklace adorning sakura.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Syaoran gifted it to me"

Christen was also sitting there and she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh I didn't know my son had such a wonderful choice" Yelan smile back.

Sakura just nodded smiling.

On the other hand, christen could feel the pangs of jealousy.

_christen why did he get sakura a gift and that too such a beautiful and expensive looking necklace? Isn't he supposed to gift me something?_

Syaoran sensed the look on christen's face.

"Christen, I want to show you something" Syaoran said.

"Oh ok Syaoran but we are ready for lunch" christen turned her attention to him.

"Oh c'mon" he grabbed her wrist.

"Mom, may I take christen away for a while?" he asked for yelan's permission.

"Oh sure" she smiled.

"Look at how impatient he is, I can't believe he's gonna get married! I thought I'll have to work hard to get a girl for him. Thanks sakura" Yelan looked at sakura with gratitude.

"Thanks, but why?" sakura asked.

"you made him meet christen. Such a wonderful couple they make. So much in love!"

"Yes aunt Yelan" she smiled but felt sad at the same time.

sakura I_i made him meet christen, and now they are so much in love._

In the mean time, Wei had asked Yelan if he should serve lunch. But Syaoran had not returned. Sakura offered to call them back.

She wandered into the alleys of the huge Li mansion until she reached syaoran's room.

The door was ajar; she was just about o knock when she saw…

Syaoran was hugging christen.

When christen looked up at Syaoran, Sakura caught the glimpse of that necklace they had bought for her.

"I love you so much, Syaoran" she said.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her.

Tears threatened to come out of sakura's eyes, but she wiped them away.

_I love you. _ She wished he would say that to her, but it was impossible, right?

Sakura coughed up and opened the door to their room.

"The lunch is served" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah" they both said in unison, and both were a bit crimson.

"Syaoran, you go, I just need to talk to sakura for a minute" christen asked "sakura, is it ok?"

"Sure" sakura said.

Syaoran left.

Christen ran up to sakura and hugged her.

"Oh sakura I'm so sorry" christen said.

"I don't understand, christen, sorry for what?" sakura asked hugging her back.

"I was jealous of you for a minute, I mean how I could? I thought that you and Syaoran love each other, and you know…how stupid I can be." she said feeling guilty.

"Oh, christen. It's okay. If I was in your place, I'd have felt the same" sakura smiled back.

"But you don't love him" christen said on a more serious note "do you?"

Sakura was alarmed. _Did christen know? But how?_

"What do you mean?" sakura asked, worried.

But christen burst out laughing.

And then sakura understood it was just a joke. She heaved a mental sigh.

"Sorry just a joke" christen grinned.

"You are lucky christen, you've got something I never got the chance of" sakura said simply.

Christen got confused.

"Let it be. Let's go for lunch" sakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

…….

Bye

Don't forget to read and review………..


	8. told her

Hey I'm back

Thanks for reviews. Hope you all appreciate this chapter also. After this chapter only 4 or 5 chapters will be added and the story would end.

I'll try my best to finish it off in the 2 weeks that come. Because after that I'll have no time as classes for Xth will commence and I think I should be devoted to studies more than anything.

One favour though, I'd just like you to pray for me. Reason, I'll tell only after the 28th of March.

So let's move on to the chapter.

**Told her**

1800 hrs.

"Friends, this life is full of wishes, dreams and we spend all of our life chasing dreams. Its not that a genius can figure out life. It's a maze. It'll get as much complicated as we'll try to unravel its mysteries. Life is but a moment. Try to live it. That's the mantra." The radio jockey said emotionally and then added more cheerfully. "We have our next caller, nitish. Hi nitish"

A soft –and sad- voice spoke "hi Kareena"

"Nitish, I sense it. Any troubles, ask Kareena, she's always there to lend a hand" the RJ said.

At that moment, tomoyo entered in her apartment. The location of the radio was adjacent to the couch where sakura was lying and gazing up at the ceiling with sheer interest.

"Is something so artful on the ceiling that I never noticed?" she asked sakura as she put her coat on the rack, took out her shoes and holding them in hands marched on to her room.

All sakura said "shhh" to quieten tomoyo.

"Well I love my best friend and I can't tell her. I just can't. I mean what if she rejects me and our friendship will be ruined. I can't live without her. I just can't" nitish said.

"Hmmmm" the RJ pondered over and then said "look someday you have to tell her. Just ask her sincerity. Sincerity is the key. Tell her what you truly feel and if she's your best friend …" while the RJ rattled on, sakura was in her own world.

"She's right...tell her or you might end up like me. Sakura kinomoto, a stupid coward who was too afraid to admit her love and now she's too afraid to see the consequences-Syaoran li weds christen smith. Both'll live ever after but one person will be left stranded. Sakura, of course. Who else? Everyone will live their life happily ever after …"tears spread on her cheeks.

tomoyo in the due course had heard some noises in the living room so she opened her door to see but found only sakura looking on the ceiling blankly and talking to herself.

Tomoyo's heart ached to see sakura in pain. If sakura hadn't made her promise not to say it to Syaoran, she'd rushed to him and told him the truth. But the bonds of friendship were too strong to be broken.

"Oh god, why me? See tomoyo and Eriol, they know they love each other but they wont admit it but they love each other. Tomoyo, you are so lucky. At least Eriol isn't getting married in 3 days." Sakura kept on without realising that tomoyo could hear her words and was sobbing.

At this a faint smile spread across tomoyo's lips._ So she knows_

"Oh sakura, why do you do this to yourself" tomoyo said barely above a whisper.

By this time the radio had started playing a song.

_Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_Because you don't love me anymore?_

Sakura found herself singing to the tune.

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why do the stars glow above?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when I lost your love._

And tears streaked down her cheeks and her voice wavered.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder why everything's the same as it was._

_I can't understand, no I can't understand, and how life goes on the way it does!_

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said good-bye._

"I love you" she said and stood up abruptly. She switched off the radio and went to the balcony.

Hugging herself as cool breeze swept past her, she admired the skyline of Hong Kong. Nowadays simple things like this had become important. She will not be able to see this sight after 2 days. She'll be leaving early afternoon on the 3rd day after showing herself to christen and then hurrying off on the pretext of an emergency.

"Coffee?" tomoyo entered in the balcony with two cups of coffee; one for her and the other she handed over to sakura.

"Sakura, just one last time, why don't you tell him?" tomoyo sipped her coffee.

"No tomoyo, I'll ruin his life, my life and of course christen. I don't want to deny her of the love she finally got in her life. She's suffered so much. I don't want to make her suffer. I don't know how I would be able to live if a plane crash claimed all my family members. No I can't and that's the last of it I hear" she turned and went to her room.

……..

The next day…

"Ok Eriol, I'll be waiting for your fax" sakura hung up on the phone.

Eriol had just informed her that he'll fax her ticket notifications.

_So this is it._

She got up from her chair and thought she'd better have a coffee.

So she walked off to the coffee machine in the corridor.

Meanwhile, christen entered the corridor and went straight to sakura's office.

Opening the door, she saw no one so she made herself comfortable on a sofa.

….

Eriol put the paper in his feeding tray of fax machine. He pressed over sakura's number.

_So this is it. Sakura, hope you'll think over it again._

And with this, the machine took the paper in and its display mode showed.

"File sending to sakura kinomoto in progress"

…..

Christen was fumbling with her keys in her purse when a beep from the fax machine startled her.

She walked over to the fax machine and read its display mode which said "press enter to accept"

She quickly pressed enter and was just about to turn when she saw what the fax contained.

Written on it (in bold) was "**destination: Japan"**

_Sakura didn't tell me anything about going to Japan_

She picked up the fax. Her eyes quickly scanned its contents grew wide as she was the date of departure.

_Sakura needs a bit of explanation to do._

….

Sakura grabbed her cup of coffee. She sauntered in the corridor humming a tune.

She opened her cabin door but was startled to see christen with eyes glaring up at her.

"Oh christen you startled me" she said entering her cabin.

"Actually, you have startled-no shocked- me" christen said.

sakura_does she know about my love? Oh god, I'm in trouble._

"What d-do you m-mean? Sakura asked nervously.

"This" she replied hoarsely, waving the fax in front of sakura's eyes.

"Oh this, I umm was planning to go to Japan to meet my family" she said simply.

"Oh really, on the day of my wedding? I thought you were supposed to be my bridesmaid" christen threw the fax away.

"Listen christen, I have to go. Its important" she was just about to exit when christen blocked her way.

"I need answers. You are hiding something" she said. "Or why'd you lie to me and Syaoran?"

Sakura remained quiet.

"Why sakura, if you had to go then why didn't you tell me, or Syaoran?"

Silence...

"Should I tell Syaoran that his own best friend wont be here for his wedding?" christen said, just turning around to leave.

"No!" sakura held her by her wrist. "I'll tell you"

Christen nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"The thing is" sakura began "I love Syaoran"

The words cut like a knife to christen's heart. _How could she-sakura- love Syaoran. They were best friends, right? And Syaoran was even getting married to her, so where did this thing come?_

"But how…w-why? I m-mean you are his best friend?" christen's voice wavered.

Sakura just nodded, half-guiltily.

"Whoa. Wait a minute" christen stood up and her eyes narrowed at sakura. "Then I was right. You both love each other. I knew it that my suspicions were right. He's cheating on me with you"

"No! Christen it's not like that" sakura cried frantically "no, he doesn't even know, he doesn't know"

She collapsed on the floor, crying.

Christen went pale. She couldn't believe sakura loved Syaoran but he never knew. Deep in her heart, she was crying in sakura's pain.

Lifting her up, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have broken this off" she said.

"He loves you and only you, christen. It's you who deserves him and not me" she smiled feebly "I know he'll be happy only with you."

Standing up and turning around sakura said "and c'mon I'll get over it. I hope god has sent someone for me, too"

Christen smiled and hugged sakura from behind. "I'm sure he has"

………………………..

So that was it.

Hope you like it

**Waiting for your reviews…**

Life's not always chocolates and candies


	9. lunch

Hey I'm back and sorry I couldn't update for a while. You see we had the festival of holi and well I was caught up in it.

So here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I hope you'll like this chapter too and take the liberty of reviewing it.

Chapter 9: lunch

"Tomoyo, I want to meet you during lunch time" sakura had punched in tomoyo's no. as soon as christen had left.

"Ok sakura. Is something wrong?" tomoyo sensed the impatience in her voice.

"I'll tell you when we meet" sakura said. "Be there. Ok?"

"Ok"

……………..

Sakura and tomoyo met at lunch.

"Sakura, spill the beans. I know something is eating you" tomoyo was concerned about her friend.

Sakura's face was pale and her eyes red.

"I told christen" she said looking away.

"What?" tomoyo cried and caught the attention of every person in the café.

For a minute, tomoyo kept glaring at her and then she broke the silence.

"What did she say?"

"I was able to convince her that it was just one-sided and that…." She trailed off, her heart not wanting to say those words.

"That?" tomoyo whispered.

"That he's the only one he loves" tears travelled onto her cheeks. "That I am nothing but a best friend …"

"Shhh. Sakura don't cry please" tomoyo went up to her and took her hands. "Everything will be alright"

"No matter how hard I try tomoyo, I just can't get him out of my head. Why? Tomoyo how could I let this happen to me?" She spoke her voice wavering.

Tomoyo cupped her chin with her own hands and spoke "sakura, what has happened has happened? Ok. You've got to move on….move on"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted.

"Hey ladies what's up?"

Syaoran was standing behind sakura.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Syaoran immediately bent down to reach her eye level.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" she lied putting up a smile.

But she could see it in his amber eyes. He wasn't satisfied with her answer and he could always see past her.

"Don't lie" he said.

Tomoyo stood up, trying to divert the attention and said "hey lets order something. Syaoran, if you're free you can always have lunch with us."

Sakura thanked tomoyo in her mind.

"Oh yeah" Syaoran sat down in the empty chair of their table.

They were halfway through ordering when tomoyo's phone started ringing.

Tomoyo excused herself and left sakura and Syaoran alone.

Sakura just kept smiling and looking at Syaoran.

All the fond memories of their childhood rushed past her. How they both used to hang out and how he used to bully her.

How many times he had taken her out for a friendly lunch, even though she used to say no.

And the time she fell in love with him.

The time her 'crush' had insulted her in front of the whole school and she ran away. It was raining hard that day but Syaoran had searched the whole city for her, only to find sitting under a tree and weeping.

"I'll always be there beside you" he had said.

And when she had stared in his amber orbs, she fell in love with them.

"Sakura?" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her.

"Oh yeah" sakura came out of her reverie.

At the same instant, tomoyo came back.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. Some emergency or something. Honestly, is should have thought twice before handing my new assistant such an important job" she rushed with her words and picked up her belongings.

Sakura and Syaoran just nodded.

"Bye see you later" she cried when she made her exit.

"Boy was she in a hurry" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Ya typical tomoyo" sakura was feeling at ease. It had been a long time since they had sat together.

"You know once she received an emergency call and she rushed down stairs in a bathrobe. I chased her and she was just starting the car when I made her realize about her attire. She was just about to faint." And she ended up laughing.

"Really? Eriol's also like this. He stayed up late at night in office on a Friday. The watchman locked him up and I had to come and pick him up on Saturday morning when he realized he was locked up." They were both rolling in laughter.

"Funny how similar they are. I mean those two are just meant for each other. I'm so happy about them" Sakura said.

"What?" Syaoran was surprised. _Sakura+Eriol or Eriol+tomoyo?_

"arey, Eriol and tomoyo are dating? Don't you know?" sakura looked at him surprised that he didn't know about them.

"oh I never knew about them" Syaoran said. _Eriol and sakura weren't together._ But Syaoran was surprised that this thought gave him relief and well pleasure.

"you don't have the time to know about simple things these days" sakura mumbled.

Syaoran had heard her.

"you said something?" he asked her.

"did you hear something?"

"ya I did. You said I didn't have the time to know about things these days"

sakura just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm too caught up with this marriage and we didn't even sit together like this from so many days." He sighed and buried his hands in his hair.

"and you know what- I didn't even ask your opinions on the marriage" he continued on.

"it's ok Syaoran I understand" sakura said.

He sighed and then said. "so what do you think about the marriage?"

"there's nothing to think about it. As long as you are happy, we're happy" she said.

"I'm not talking about 'we', I'm talking about you" he said.

"well, I'm happy" she lied. _Why is he asking me such questions? _Sakura decided to change the topic.

But before she could say something, Syaoran interrupted.

"you know sakura, something doesn't feel right. You always said something about the right one"

sakura gulped._ what is he getting to?_

She thanked the waitress in her mind.

But their order brought their rendezvous to a stop. They ate in silence and sakura tried to avoid his gaze.

As soon as the lunch was over, she stood up and said "Syaoran, its getting late. I must hurry"

Syaoran stood up and grabbed her wrist just when she was about to turn.

"sakura how to know who's the one meant for you" he asked softly and sincerely.

"look inside your heart and you'll know" she said and left.

_Look inside your heart. _Her voice kept ringing in his ears.

………..

Don't forget to review, please.


	10. evening plans

I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. I would finish this story by May end with approximately 2 chapters left.

Thanks for your reviews. They always leave me elated.

Chapter 9: evening plans

Christen's apartment

Whatever happened last day had left her mind blank. Unable to concentrate on anything, christen had decided to come home and just have some time alone.

How could it be possible that sakura had a crush on Syaoran or better put, she _loved _him?

Even though, she was sure that Syaoran knew nothing of it, she kept sulking and perhaps, there was a fear lulling in her mind: _what if Syaoran too loves her?_

In that case, she never figured out anywhere in their lives.

Shaking her mind, she ignored her fear.

It can't be possible, can it? Of course…if there had been something like that, it would have been out by now.

Assuring herself, she concentrated on one thing on her mind: sakura. Before she leaves Hong Kong, christen wanted to do something for her. After all, sakura had done for her: befriended her, shared her worries and she gave her the love of her own life.

Just then the phone rang….

"Hey Chris"

"Hi honey" christen recognized the voice of her future husband, Syaoran. "I was thinking if we could spend the evening together, movie or something like it?"

"Oh sure" and just then something clicked in her mind.

"Syaoran, I hope you don't mind if we invite sakura along. I mean she's the one who helped us get together…"

"No problem" he said. "I'll inform sakura….so Imax at 6"

"Ok love you, bye"

………………….

"Morning, sleepyhead" sakura greeted tomoyo when she groggily entered the kitchen.

Sakura had woken up early-which was very unusual- but it was her last day.

"Oh, huh…..wait a minute…rewind…you are up so early?" tomoyo rubbed her eyes so as to make sure this was happening, and not merely a dream.

"Yes I am" sakura perked up cheerily. "Now I want you to help me cut these" she gestured towards the plate of uncut vegetables.

Hearing no answer, she turned back to see tomoyo sleeping on the counter.

An evil smile formed on her lips. She opened her refrigerator, took out a bottle of chilled water and poured it over tomoyo.

"hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" tomoyo cried and sakura burst into laughter.

"You just wait" tomoyo grabbed the orange juice and splashed it onto sakura's face….

And thus began the war…everything from yoghurt to coffee, from pastry to ketchup…..

And even rose water was poured on sakura and she wasn't so unhappy about it.

And finally, the war came to an end with both of them hugging each other.

"I'll miss you" sakura said. "Don't forget to invite me to your and eriol's wedding"

Tomoyo continued to sob "how do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes and I know that you can see him in your heart."

And that's when the phone rang…

Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

**"Hi Syaoran here"**

"Oh hi. So what's up?"

**"Me and christen have decided to have an evening together with you"**

"Oh"

**"I mean like old days, movies and dinner"**

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet?"

**"Imax. 6"**

"Ok I'll be there"

…………………

It was six already and sakura couldn't see Syaoran or christen anywhere.

After 2-3 minutes, she saw Syaoran walking towards her. Now it was usual for her to see him in casual clothes but every time, he practically made her jaw fall to the ground. Actually, he didn't need any occasion for doing that to sakura.

"You are 2 minutes late" she said mimicking his accent.

He smiled and ignored it. "Where is christen?"

"Don't know. Try calling her" sakura said.

"Ok"

Syaoran punched in the no. and talked to christen

"Hi Chris. Where are you? We're waiting for you"

**"Oh syao, I am sorry, I can't come….I am at the designers and this dress has got some last fittings to be done. It is imperative, you know"**

"Well?"

**"C'mon you can enjoy with sakura"**

"Well ok bye" he said.

"So what did she say?" sakura asked Syaoran when he switched off his cell.

"She can't come, last minute fitting of the wedding dress" he sighed. "But we can rock"

"Oh so you're excited to have a date with a hot girl on the eve of your wedding" sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Hot girl? Where? Let me see" he replied as if surprised.

"Syaoran!" she playfully hit his arm.

"ow" he cried.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt? Are you okay?" sakura turned pale.

"Relax. You sound like you lov" he cut short his own line.

Sakura had got the meaning of it and mentally sighed.

_But only you don't understand…git!_

_……………………….._

Sakura and Syaoran went to see the movie – "13 going on 30". It was sakura's choice, you see.

"Oh I love these kinda movies" sakura exclaimed wiping her tears, which had well been a result of the movie. Anything emotional, even if it was only little could make her cry.

Syaoran, on the other hand, could have fallen asleep if

a) sakura's laughs and sobs hadn't kept him awake;

b) He hadn't been so busy to gaze at her dim lit face without her noticing. (ahem)

"Now where would you like to go mademoiselle?" Syaoran mocked French accent.

She giggled, only making his heart wrench. _Was he making a mistake by marrying christen?_

"I don't know, somewhere free would do" she replied.

"I know a restaurant, its Italian but not fancy." He suggested.

"Okay"

He grabbed her wrist, saying "let's go"

Sakura decided not to mention this, she was enjoying the touch.

He drove over to this folksy restaurant, which was like a cottage brightly lit.

Although it was small, it had a dance floor where some Italian music was played.

They sat at a table and ordered an Italian dish and wine.

Finishing up their supper, both clicked their glasses and sakura said. "A toast to this ever lasting bond of intimacy that exists since the day we met 15 yrs ago."

2-3 drinks of wine had made sakura feel intoxicated, though she tried her best not to make it obvious.

"Dance" Syaoran offered.

And together they waltzed to the dance floor

This time the music playing was a bit fast and soon with other couples joining, they all danced as a group.

(a/n: remember those European dances with girls and boys, girls in long skirts, and those stringed instruments making music. it resembles that.)

Everything was interwoven within music. Forgetting everything, her pain, her sorrow, her destiny, sakura had given into his arms.

Syaoran was enjoying every part of this. Every part. Whether it was her giggles, her sighs, her words…

After the dance, sakura and Syaoran went to the park, which was their favourite place of those yesteryears.

They both sat under the same cherry blossom tree, overlooking the lake….

"Syaoran, do you remember what you had said to me when yen had died?"

"Uh huh"

"That I'll never feel love less…and that if I had no one in my life…you'd marry me"

Syaoran looked up at sakura, her eyes fixed on the lake but there was nostalgia and hope in her eyes.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Now you can't do that naa."

"Why?" he said, making her turn her head towards him and back to its original position.

"You mean you'd leave christen just because I won't find any guy wroth being my husband"

She continued on…

"But I have found someone"

These words stabbed his heart.

She looked with finality on her face.

"Its you"

His eyes widened. But she didn't give him a chance to reply.

"It's always been you. From the day, I came to know what love meant, from that very day. It was you…."

Tears stained her cheeks. Yet her eyes did not leave his face.

"Sakura, I ….."

Before he could say anything, his heart had commanded him to capture her in a kiss.

It grew passionate and when they both stopped, grasping for air, sakura was claimed up by slumber.

He dropped her at her apartment. Tomoyo was surprised when she opened the door to see Syaoran carrying a sleeping form of sakura but decided against questioning him. She trusted both of them.

…..please review….

Kisses


	11. wedding day

Hi I'm back. Since I promised I'll finish this up by may end so you can expect another update tomorrow.

Thank you so so so much for your reviews!

"Wedding day"

Bright sunlight lit the room where sakura lay timidly on the sofa. Her eyes squirmed from the intensity of the sun. She thought it was late morning but to her surprise, it was just 15 minutes to 7.

"Good, you are awake" tomoyo said, she had just taken a shower.

"Yeah" sakura marched up to her bathroom. Feeling a bit sick, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Absentmindedly, she touched her lips and that's when the happenings of last night played in her mind.

That movie, that restaurant, that dinner, that toast of wine, that dance, that park, that kiss….

She ran out to tomoyo. "Tomoyo, what happened last night?"

Tomoyo gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, who brought me here last night? Was I unconscious?" sakura said, regaining her composure.

"yaw, syaoran brought you…why? What happened?"

"Ooh! Tomoyo, we kissed…we kissed. I was drunk and then…oh god….what must he be thinking of me!" sakura started weeping.

"Sakura, sakura…calm down. It was just a kiss." Tomoyo held her hands and then added, fearing "nothing else, right?"

"Oh god, no…thank god" sakura bolted upright. "But then the kiss. This is what I gave him, this is what his best friend gave him before leaving him...a slut, that is what he'll think of me…and he must be thinking it's his fault….oh my"

"How will I show him my face" sakura wiped her tears from the tissues tomoyo handed her.

"Sakura listen….forget this, what has happened has happened. Accept things as they are, they were as they were supposed to be….maybe he doesn't remember it"

"He wasn't drunk"

"Ok so maybe he wasn't drunk, but maybe he views it in a different way, just as a friendly kiss" tomoyo was trying hard to quieten her.

"Hmmm"

"Sakura, you have to get ready too…ok now please."

"Yaw, you're right. No use lamenting over …." She got up and headed to her room.

Half an hour later

Sakura was ready and her luggage had been shifted to the living room.

Her flight wasn't until 12, but she had to check in at 11.other than that, tomoyo had to attend the dreaded wedding and therefore, she decided to leave early.

Tomoyo and she were having their last breakfast together in this apartment.

The phone rang and tomoyo picked it up.

After finishing their talk, tomoyo told sakura that christen had called to tell that she must be present at the wedding, at least the time preceding it ..So that syaoran should not doubt her absence.

"What?But I can't"

"Syaoran wants you to be there…what you do is staying there till the ceremony begins, I'll make up an excuse after that" tomoyo suggested.

"You do know how hard it'll be"

Syaoran….

The proceedings of the last night had left him dazed. He couldn't sleep.

Was he making the right choice, what made him kiss her like that? He knew he was in full consciousness when he had kissed her. And he knew that the kiss was nothing like he ever experienced?

What was it? And now he was getting ready.

Everyone in the house was getting ready for the big event. His sisters were frantic. His mother was beaming, presumably she was proud.

He raked his hand through his hairs. What was happening? He had to talk it out with eriol

Church………

It was 10:30 and the wedding wasn't due till 11:30.

Sakura and tomoyo and the other bridesmaid, along with the bride were present.

Tomoyo had gone to meet roil and the others were busy outside and sakura was left alone with christen.

Sakura took the veil and placed it at christens head.

"You look so beautiful…so perfect for ..."

Christen's smile faded, she stood up and faced sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…I'm so damn sorry" she hugged her and tears flowed.

"Its nothing christen, it's not your fault. I'm alright. Surely god has someone for me. Right?"

Christen continued weeping.

"You must be thinking that I stole him from you"

"No, not at all, he's yours"

"Sakura, I promise if he had loved you, I'd never have gotten between the two of you"

"No christen listen. There is nothing between us…he loves you. You love him. There am no me."

"Honestly sakura, I'd never have"

Sakura held christen tight by the shoulders and looked firmly in her eyes.

"There's no me"

And with that sakura left.

Syaoran………….

The ride to the church was dizzy, with his sisters swarming over him, exclaiming he was looking cute." "God he's getting married"

"our kawaii brother"

God, how desperate he was to meet eriol.

When he reached the church, he hurriedly looked for eriol. Finding him, he dragged him to the room allotted for them.

"hey man, what's wrong?"eriol asked him.

Syaoran quickly explained to him what happened last night.

"so you're saying that you love her"

"I dint say that" syaoran denied.

"so what does it mean by this that you kiss her and you feel the best ever, that you feel jealous if other men swarm over her"

……….

Christen had dried her tears and now was searching for sakura. She wanted to apologize for her breakdown. Sakura was leaving in a few minutes, so she had to hurry, she didn't want her to leave without an apology.

Searching for her, she stumbled upon the other corridor.

Proceeding further, she heard noises….one of which she realized were syaoran's.

Curious, she decided to eaves drop.

…..

"I am not jealous and I never was" syaoran countered eriol's allegation.

"Oh really, then why did you suddenly stop talking to me when you saw me with sakura. Admit it"

"It was just friendly, you know she's my best friend…I just want to protect her."

"Protect her…or keep her to yourself. See what's in your heart."

………..

Sakura wanted to say goodbye to christen, but finding her absconding for her room, she too wandered in her search.

And when she saw a profile in the corridor, allotted to the groom, she walked unto it and that's when she heard.

……….

Christen was standing and listening to the conversation, wide eyed.

……….

"Damn it, syaoran, why can't you see that you love her. You'll lose her if you don't realize"

"C'mon syaoran" eriol kept on provoking syaoran until...

"Yes, I love sakura...i love her more than anything….more than ever" syaoran shouted, leeting out all the steam in his mind.

………….

Christen stood dazed…syaoran loved sakura….sakura loved syaoran…where was she?

Sakura had also heard. Instead of being happy, she realized what this meant…christen would keep her promise….no she couldn't snatch syaoran form the bride to be. So caring about nothing, she ran …

Christen heard someone running. Turning around she saw sakura running away…

In a moment she decided she was going to keep the promise.

But sakura was far ahead by now.

By the time, christen reached the stairs, sakura was nowhere in sight.

Doubling her speed, christen alighted the stairs but in the process, she tripped on the staircase.

She tumbled down the stairs, her blood splattered and her scream echoing in the hallway.

By now, sakura had reached her car and was on her way to airport.

Syaoran and eriol heard christen scream, and rushed over.

Syaoran reached the stairs and saw christen lying at the end of staircase, her blood contrasting her elegant white dress.

Please review…


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so damn sorry. I promised I'll update it by May end but I've honestly got no time. I am finishing this story and I am deleting the other ones. Sincerely I've got no time and I won't get any until my board exams in March get over.

So this is the last chapter …

The day had started out as bright and sunny, but by the noon, there was a storm inside and outside the church.

Sakura reached her car, the previous moments playing in her mind and tears streaking her cheeks.

She quickly started her car and that's when she heard a deadly scream.

Her heart wanted to rush and see what might have happened but her mind reasoned against it.

She knew that if she went inside, she wouldn't be so resolved to reach the airport.

So letting it go, she made her way out in the streets of Hong Kong; she had decided to leave forever.

The ride to airport hadn't been so long, but for sakura 10 seconds were equivalent to 10 years. Every song that radio played was like a knife stabbing her heart. Every red light made her cringe more and every couple she saw made her cry more.

Every street she crossed brought back the memories of her past.

The park where she had first met him…

The tennis arcade where they used to play.

And stopping at a red light, she glanced around to see the cliff, the cliff where she first realized she loved him.

Where she had told him "life's not always chocolates and candies, it's even better"

Life was not better, it had turned bitter. Too bitter to live.

……….

Everyone was gathered where christen lay…

Her pulse was low and the ambulance had been called for.

Syaoran had tears down his face and his hand held Christen's hand.

The ambulance had reached and syaoran had taken christen to ambulance in his arms. The press was outside covering every second's detail.

Yelan li told one of her daughters to talk to the press, while she followed in her car and syaoran accompanied christen in the ambulance.

Christen was awake. Half dead, she still had a tranquil smile on her face.

She gripped syaoran's hand tightly and got his attention.

"Syaoran, marry sakura"

"ssh"

"Listen to me, she loves you and you love her. There's no me"

"Don't say so christen. Please no one's gonna die"_sakura loves me?_

"I know the almighty ahs asked for me, he had sent me for uniting you together…it was destiny"

"Shhhh...please don't say so"

………………..

Sakura reached airport at the same time, one of her colleagues brought her luggage. She took care of her luggage and gave him the keys to take the car back home.

She checked in, only to find the flight delayed by an hour.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
distant faces with no place left to go  
without you within me I can't find no rest  
where I'm going is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

She walked over to the glass windows, watching the rain pattering patterns on window. She imagined syaoran on the other side. Frustrated with her imagination, she punched the window. A pre teen girl reached her and asked her "is anything the matter?"

Sakura couldn't answer but all she did was hug the girl and cry.

"Please don't cry, aunty" was all the girl could say. Ironical was the situation, an immature stranger's words were giving her strength.

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

…..

The whole family and tomoyo and eriol waited in waiting room.

Christen's condition was deteriorating by seconds.

Syaoran stood outside while doctors rushed for her help. One of the doctors told syaoran that christen wants to talk to him.

He entered the ICU. Christen took hold of his palm and laid it on her forehead and

Said "promise me that you'll find sakura and tell her your love, today. I know I won't be here anymore. I'm letting you free."

"I don't want to leave your side."

"Syaoran, that's my last wish. I want to die in peace"

And she smiled for the last time. Her heartbeats making a straight lien on the ECG.

Syaoran looked at the doctors, each's face mirroring the truth. He rushes out and met eriol on his way.

"Where is sakura?"

"I don't know"

Syaoran held eriol by his collar. "Tell me where the hell is she?"

"she's at the airport" but it was not eriol who had answered, it was tomoyo.

Syaoran mouthed her thanks and ran out.

…..

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't want to make you face this world alone  
I want to let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Sakura reached her seat and sat, wiping her tears.

She glanced around to see lots of people gathered around the television sets.

She asked the lady who sat next to her.

"I don't know but some lei's bride fell on stairs and died" replied the lady.

"What? Was it syaoran li?"

"Yes, I suppose so"

"Oh god"

……….

Syaoran ran to his car, got in and rushed off to the airport.

He got stuck in a traffic jam 2-3 kilometers before the airport.

He slammed his fist on the steering. _Where are you, sakura?_

…..

Sakura rushed out of the airport. Holding the hem of her bridesmaid dress, she was drenched in rain, looking for a taxi.

She ran out of the terminal area, stopping every few meters for a taxi. Talk of luck, she couldn't find any free.

Half of them didn't pay attention to her.

She ran and ran. At last one taxi passed her by but it came back. She rushed to the taxi on other side.

She didn't even notice the cars coming in the heavily crowded street. As she ran across, one of the cars skidded to a halt in front of her, another one coming after it, ran across and collided with a pole. The whole traffic jammed.

The car driver alighted and cried out loud "what do you think you are doing miss?"

…………………

Syaoran got out of his car and ran unto the point which was the root of the jam.

He asked an on looker about the matter.

"Some girl had come in the path" he said.

Syaoran ran up and heard the same sweet voice.

"I'm sorry sir but it's an emergency, I have to reach hospital"

Syaoran made his way through the crowd and saw the very recognizable figure, drenched with rain.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to the source of voice.

"Syaoran?" syaoran ran and hugged her.

"Where do you think you were going?"

"But christen?"

No answer came and sakura found a tear streaking syaoran's cheek.

"No!" she jerked out of his arms.

Syaoran held her back, took her in his arms while she cried.

"It was god's will."

The two looked at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"I'm sorry I realized only today that I loved you more than anything." syaoran said.

What did you say?  
I know I saw you singing  
But my ears won't stop ringing  
Long enough to hear  
Those sweet words  
What did you say?

Sakura looked in syaoran's eyes.

End of the day  
the hour hand has spun  
but before the night is done  
I just have to hear  
those sweet words  
Spoken like a melody

"But I loved you forever"

And though both of them were drenched in rain, their eyes had tears, and everybody was watching them, they shared the kiss that was meant to be.

………………

That's the end…..

Please review


End file.
